


The New Team

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Mention Sunstreaker, mention Prowl, mention Tracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: How three mechs became a team for an Autobots.   Hazing gone too far for a new member.  Mirage not living up to what a Towerling reputation should be.





	The New Team

Jazz mused that probably it had been a long time since his lieutenant stayed with one group for an extended period time. Being in Special Ops meant mechs have to go without extended period of contact with friendly mechs and femmes and lose the social skills and manners that makes people function in society. Mirage being well Mirage well had disadvantages to begin with. Many find the elitist attitude a put off when it comes to socializing. It is defense mechanism that the Towers nurture Mirage. So watching Mirage sitting there alone trying to relate to a commoner is almost painful. Jazz merely walks up to Mirage in the rec room and wanting to talk. 

The blue and white mech looks at him speculative for first time. “Jazz.”

“How thing working out?” ask Jazz sitting down knowing his spy would never invite him too.

“It is an adjustment.” Spoke Mirage watching people walking by and decided to continue the conversation

“I heard you and Sunstreaker getting along.” Spoke Jazz smiling. At least Mirage made some headway in regards to social contact. 

“I suppose we are.” Nodded Mirage taking a swig of energon “As long as the subject is polishes and finishes.”

Jazz merely cants his helm and knew Mirage is not as vain as some Towerlings. Both Tracks and Sunstreaker sought out the spy for grooming tips. “Utterly fascinating was it.” Mirage grimaces and chooses to ignore his superior officer at the moment. “Is the subject that dull?” Hearing Mirage chuckle at the choice of words that Jazz used in regards to polishes. “Yeah ah suppose that was a bit humorist.”

 

“I sure Sunstreaker find a willing model in Tracks.” Spoke Mirage haughtily “That is if you can pull one of them from their own reflection.”

Jazz knew about Mirage’s sharp glossa and he wondered how a mech well verse etiquette can cut people to the quick. As beautiful as Mirage is he has sometimes shown to have less tact than Prowl but then the image Mirage maintains is just an illusion meaning polite and reserved like any noble of his station. The real Mirage is sharp with quick mind and is quite funny at times but Jazz wonder how many people saw that Mirage, not many he wager. Mirage pick up on Sunstreaker being artist and Tracks well in love with his own image. 

“So you don’t hang out with them?” ask Jazz in slight amusement.

“I could say I found them both boorish.” Spoke Mirage taking a swig of the energon

“Ah that won’t explain why Sunny wants to dissect you.” Spoke Jazz softly and Mirage noted his smile did not reach his optics.

“I said something to effect that they don’t need me for their beauty contest.” Spoke Mirage huffily. 

Jazz noted the quick response from Mirage and frown a bit. “Tried to berth ya.”

Mirage stiffened and scoff at the notion. “I was not that beautiful in either of their optics. “

Jazz look startled at the former noble. “Really?”

“You are slipping my dear friend.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile. “So far we spoke in sparring match and I do enjoy it immensely.”

“Truth is we can spar as long as we want.” Spoke Jazz “Yer not adjustin well working with others. I suppose you can chalk up to bein field too long but Ah know better.”

“Getting along with others how droll.” Spoke Mirage in a sneer. “They are not like me.”

Jazz study the optics of his lieutenant and noted the hurt there. “Yer not a Towerling.”

Mirage optics went down to the cube. “I always be a Towerling.”

Jazz frown a bit and his visor narrowed a bit. “Mirage…..” Mirage, he would use the fact he is a noble and throw into another mech face. “Social caste and prejudice are well known in the Towers.” Jazz paused for a second as thought came to him and look at Mirage for a moment. “Some of the others see only the Towers in you.”

Mirage merely finishes the cube. “Well that was not as bad as I feared it to be.”

Jazz got up and lifted Mirage up. “Yer drunk.”

Jazz took the cube and sniffed it. The cube was created by dispenser to fit Mirage’s frame but someone program the machine to spike the cube. Mirage is not familiar with the drug and the cube itself he would not detect it. It was a prank. Tracks would not stoop so low but Sunstreaker perhaps but most likely it his red twin Sideswipe. “Steady Mirage.”

Mirage frowns for a moment. “I think they miscalculated.”

Jazz looks at his lieutenant for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“Frame types.” Answered Mirage “It is enough to make me tipsy.”

“Excuse me?” ask new voice

Jazz turns around while holding Mirage up. “Eh hello?”

“I am Hound.” Spoke the green mech “I was sent to find you.”

“You were?” ask Mirage looking at the green mech

Hound merely look at Mirage curiously for a moment then smile. “Yeah I was.”

“So you must be the new tracker.” spokeJazz smiling at the green mech. “I am Jazz and this is Mirage.”

“I think I need to go to my berth.” Spoke Mirage looking a bit dejected.

“Not tha I am going argue wit that.” Spoke the Saboteur. “Hound is it can lend a servo.”

Jazz leads Hound down the corridor to his own quarters and places Mirage in the berth. Wordlessly Hound watches Jazz takes a pillow from the room and places on his couch. Hound could tell Mirage is intoxicated and will be embarrassed by the whole incident. 

“Thanks Hound.” Spoke Jazz in cheerful tone

“That wasn’t nice.” Spoke Hound

“Yeah I know.” Spoke Jazz in cheerful tone but Hound can tell he is angry. “I wanted him rest here.”

“His name is Mirage.” Spoke Hound looking at the recharging form from the door way. 

“It is.” Spoke Jazz softly. “I am sure that not the reason you came to see me.”

“Oh it isn’t.” spoke Hound in cheerful smile. “Prowl, said I will be working with your team.”

Jazz merely smile but he is one usually pick the team members. “Hound, I am sure your skilled but I am mightily particular about my team.”

Hound merely looks back to the recharging form. “You care a great deal about your team.”

“Tha I do.” Spoke Jazz frowns a bit. “You find Raj beautiful.”

“Well he is not hard on the optics.” Spoke Hound realizing he might of misspoke to Jazz. “I had seen him being alone.”

Jazz merely studies Hound for a moment. “Yah said working with mah team.”

“That is correct.” Spoke Hound in friendly smile. “You and Raj are just ….”

“Friends, really good friends.” Spoke Jazz. 

“I am glad he has someone.” Spoke Hound in a wide smile. “I hated to think he was all alone. “

Jazz merely nodded and decided his team will give Hound his full support. “He has a sharp glossa.”

“From what I observed while I was here.” Spoke Hound softly and considering how to phrase it. “Many mock him because he is towerling. I guess the Towerlings are not known for their hazing people. “

Jazz visor lit up about the hazing. “Hound, you said hazing….”

Hound shifted awkwardly for a moment. “I think some of the interactions went beyond simple teasing and picking on him. Many are put off because he is a Towerling.” Looks at the recharging form on the berth and came to decision for a moment his smile faded. “Many mechs and I am not going give designations to you, sir, tried to make him ashamed of his heritage as petty form of revenge.”

“I thought Raj putting on airs again.” Spoke Jazz softly

“At first he did.” Spoke Hound firmly. “After a while he stop doing that, Jazz, does Mirage knows how attractive he is."

Jazz frame stiffen a bit as he went over the conversation and realized something. "In truth Hound he always brush off how beautiful his frame is when some one compliments it. "

 

Next Day

 

Hound sat with Trailbreaker in the rec room. Mirage merely walk over to their table. Hound noted his mannerism is pensive and ashamed. Mirage stood regally and proud in front of the table where Hound and Trailbreaker sat. 

“Hound, I wanted to apologize for last night.” Spoke Mirage politely and in a slight bow.

“Think nothing of it.” Spoke Trailbreaker quickly

“Yeah have a seat with us.” Spoke Hound

Mirage looks almost skeptical at the two. Both Hound and Trailbreaker knew the former noble was a victim of series of pranks by other Autobots. In the beginning they were well meaning but lately the pranks became mean spirited and last one endangered the Noble. Jazz was furious and even Prowl sent notice that the pranks cease and desist or they would be consequences. It was painful to see the wariness in the others optics and the conflict to decide to join them. The desire not to be alone won out and Mirage decided to join them. 

“Prowl had the dispenser fixed so Mirage I can get you a cube.” Spoke Trailbreaker “Or would like to come with me.”

“I will go with you.” Spoke Mirage tensed in a moment. Mirage watch the other two drink their energon cubes as he sip his. “What is it you do, Traibreaker?”

“I am tactician.” Spoke the black mech in a faint smile. “I was train at the academy and when I join the Autobots I was placed under Prowl. “

“Teebs and I were exploring the wilds of Cybertron.” Spoke Hound in a smile. “In my time before the war I was ranger and maintaining the natural areas of Cybertron. “ Hound notice that Mirage is listening to them intently. “I used my Holographic tech to capture images of wild life and sell them to publishing companies.”

“Teebs?” repeated Mirage perplex “I thought his name is Trailbreaker.”

“It is a nickname.” Spoke Trailbreaker “A sign of affection.”

Mirage looks at them dubious for a long moment. “I doubt calling me Towerling is a sign of affection.”

“No, that is not a nickname.” Spoke Hound kindly. “When Jazz calls you Raj it is a sign of affection and that is a nickname.” 

“When I was at the Towers my favorite moments were out in the parks.” Spoke Mirage decided on taking a risk with the two. “I did not enjoy the kill of the hunt but the chase. “ Trying to collect his thoughts and frown for a moment. “I kill the cyber animals that would not be able to survive in the wild old and the sick. I enjoy those moments where I am not confine in society roles at the Towers because in the Natural Parks for brief moment I was free.”

Hound merely nodded at Mirage’s awkward statement. “I guess the great wildlands of Cybertron interest you, Mirage.”

Mirage optics lit up with excitement for the first time Hound ever seen. “Actually the beauty and aesthetics are appealing,”

Trailbreaker merely nods and grins at Mirage’s safe answer to Hound avid interest. It wouldn’t due for the scion of the Towers to be fascinated in Nature or in fact slumming it with the lesser classes. That was how Jazz found him in the common areas where regular mechs go. Prowl stated Jazz had interest in recruiting Mirage when he learn the Noble can bypass security that kept them separated from the rest of Cybertron. Jazz is impressed with the Noble who has ability to blend in with the crowds and watches them. It was Mirage’s background that drawn attention more than the formal Noble himself. In fact Mirage arrived at the same time as he and Hound did and Mirage never mention he was from the Towers. Mechs picked up on that soon as he spoke the accent and were put off by him. 

“Is Prowl still doing assessments on skills for the new members?” ask Mirage curiously

“Unfortunately that will be an answer yes.” Spoke Trailbreaker grimly. 

“Yeah he had been testing my capacity detect scents and what they are.” Spoke Hound in distaste. 

“He wants to test extent of the sigma ability.” Spoke Trailbreaker 

“Testing our control and how long we used them.” Spoke Mirage evenly.

“You have sigma ability?” ask Hound curiously

Mirage looks at them and gauges his answer. “My abilities are more visual than sense of smell or sound. I suppose there is a reason why we were assigned together.”

Trailbreaker studies the former Noble for a moment and he stop realize in truth Prowl wanted Hound to work with Special Ops but the black mech never ask why though. “Jazz spoke of this.” It was not like Prowl made a secret of creating a team to work on covert tasks. In fact he gave Trailbreaker the dossier on Mirage’s abilities. “Ironhide is going train us together to work as a team.”

Hound look at the Black mech in shock at the statement. “Our backgrounds are totally different.”

“I thought you two knew each other for some time.” Spoke Mirage

Hound merely smiles at Mirage for a moment. “We knew each other but we made a point never work together. Just we are lovers and good friends.”

“We knew each other since the days of being a sparkling.” Spoke Trailbreaker

Hound merely smiles at the former noble and both he and Trailbreaker find physically alluring and exotic. Now Hound find Mirage to be intriguing as well but right now he did not wish to tell them they had occasionally have a third member. Teebs told him that nobles are either hedonistic to the extreme or exact opposite most likely Mirage is later group. Mirage just reaches his adult frame when the Towers fell and it is quite a bit younger than both Hound and him.

Jazz watches the trio from afar and smiles in relief that his lieutenant found two mechs that accept him for who he is. Prowl is right to pull Mirage from the field and that is something that the saboteur was not going admit that. Mirage needs his own relationships and Jazz knew the former noble was an outcast by the Towers for his loner tendencies. Mirage may love the Towers when he speaks of it but he did not love the mechs that live there. In the beginning it was Mirage who acted an informant for Jazz on the streets and after following him home one night the to find out the Noble act was not an act. Getting to know Mirage is a feat in itself. Sideswipe basically drug Mirage's energon to loosen him up and the Saboteur frown greatly at that.


End file.
